


Smoke in My Basement.

by DCCouture



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Makeouts, Makeup, They're all 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCCouture/pseuds/DCCouture
Summary: Jeremy's been ignoring Michael again, and that's something that Michael has learned to absolutely hate. 12 years of friendship and yet another relationship has stirred him towards ignoring his best friend.Michael feels empty and he feels cold.Until Jeremy texts him again.





	Smoke in My Basement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing more than one Chapter of this. Please enjoy!

Michael wasn't okay. Sure, he said he was okay multiple times, but- He wasn't. 

After the Squip Incident died down, Michael couldn't help but feel like shit. After all, Jeremy’s apology never came. It was never sincere. Michael frowned thinking back to the whole situation. 

He hated being the third wheel. He hated that he was so jealous. He hated this whole situation he was placed in, and it made him go absolutely fucking  _ crazy _ . 

 

Jeremy ignored him for what was months on end (On his OWN accord) and then suddenly came back into his life (thanks to Michael himself) and was now drifting off because of Cristine. 

He didn't blame Cristine, but he felt like Jeremy really was just willing to leave him for anyone else. 

 

Michael’s head hung a bit, watching the smoke from his cigarette float up and fall away from the breeze of the ceiling fan.

 

His phone buzzed. 

 

_ “Player Two” messaged you.  _

 

Jeremy. 

 

“ _ Video Games _ ?” was all the text said simply. 

 

“ _ Smoking _ ” was all Michael texted back. He knew Jeremy would understand what he meant. 

 

Looking back at his texts, this was the first one that Jeremy had sent him since the week started and it was  _ Friday. _ Jeremy used to  _ always  _ text him. Every single day. He texted him to make sure he got home safe, If Michael seemed down that day he would text him, He would text him even just to chat. His friend of Twelve years used to actually care. 

 

_ What a shocker. _

 

Still, the fact that Jeremy texted him at all gave Michael what he assumed to be a false sense of hope. 

 

His phone buzzed again

“ _ Can I come chill?”  _

 

Michael sighed again, pushing some loose strands of hair from his forehead. He hasn't felt like using any gel today, which really meant that Michael was fucked up from it all. 

 

“ _ Sure” _

 

This wasn't a good idea. There was no way in HELL this was a good idea. 

  
  


Jeremy was at Michael’s doorstep 15 minutes later. He entered his friend's house without knocking as they did many times. In fact, if an intruder came in the house, Michael would probably come upstairs to greet him thinking it was Jeremy. 

 

Michael took another drag as his eyes trailed up to Jeremy who simply grabbed Michael's box of cigarettes and took one. He places it between his lips and stared at Michael for a few moments. 

 

Michael gripped his lighter trying to spark it up, only to sigh. 

 

Out of fuel. 

 

Jeremy shrugged, leaning in and pressing the end of it to Michaels. The close proximity made Michael flush a bit, but his eyes looked dead. The emotion had pretty much been sucked out of him. Jeremy stared down at Michael for a few more moments. It was so silent. Michael was sure that if a pin dropped on the floor he would be able to hear it. 

 

Jeremy knew. He knew that Michael wasn't getting enough time with him. He hadn't been getting enough time for the 2 months that Christine and Jeremy had been dating. Jeremy realized this. It wasn't anyone's fault except his own. He idolized Cristine to the point that it wasn’t even healthy anymore. It didn't take a SQUIP to realize that. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't think of any other ways to make it up to him. Jeremy may have changed a bit, but he still got nervous every once in a while. 

 

Jeremy took a  _ long  _ drag, blowing the smoke out of his nose and leaning into Michael a bit

 

“I’m sorry-” he said simply. His voice was probably the softest it has ever been at that moment. He wanted to make sure that it was an intimate moment at the very least. Michael deserved it. 

 

Michael eyed up at him, letting ash sprinkle from his cigarette into a coffee can as he blew his cheeks out a bit. 

 

“Jeremy I don't wan-”

 

“Michael. I know that you aren't getting enough attention- No. I know that I've been flat out ignoring you. I broke up with Cristine” 

 

Michaels eyes widened, letting out a sound that could only be described as a mix of a gasp and a hitch of breath. (Was that even possible? Michael guessed so)

 

“What the fuck. For me? Why?!”

 

“Don't worry. She understood, and she agreed” 

 

That was true. When Jeremy talked to Cristine about it, she simply hugged him and talked about how he could apologize to Michael. She wasn't too sad. After all, she realized that she actually wasn't too into having a relationship with anyone anyways. 

Michael, you’ve been my best friend for 12 years. I've made too many mistakes in the past to do this to you again”

Michael put his cigarette out, watching Jeremy still puff on his for a few more minutes.

It was a long silence, but finally, Michael spoke. 

Well, he didn't speak but rather he  _ did _ something.

He punched Jeremy in the side, earning a small wince from the taller. A few more moments passed before Jeremy heard a sob of some sorts. Jeremy snapped his head up from rubbing his bruise. 

“M-Micha, hey!” Jeremy frowned, leaning forward to try and comfort the boy. Using his nickname only made him more upset. 

Michael simply lets the tears drip down his face with another small sob escaping his lips. He felt Jeremy’s hand on his cheek and within seconds he was pressing his cheek against his hand. He couldn't help it. Jeremy was so fucking  _ warm _ and it was intoxicating.

“Jeremy you fucking idiot. Why didn't you talk to me more? I missed you so much” Michael hiccuped once, another sob escaping his lips.

“I’m sorry Micha. I fucked up. I’m so sorry” he frowned, pulling Michael into his arms and hugging him tightly. Michael was a mess in his arms, but the warmth kept him there. He didn't want Jeremy to continue feeling bad on his behalf, but the tears didn't stop. They couldn't stop. months of hurt was enough for Michael to become emotionally pent up like he was

Slowly- Around 15 minutes into crying, Michael finally calmed down. He face was buried in Jeremy’s neck and he was almost sure that he had practically soaked him.

“Feeling better Micha?” he asked softly, moving his hand from the small of his back and lifting it to Michael’s chin. He gently gripped it so Michael was now facing him a bit more.

Wow. Jeremy had changed for sure. He wasn't as nervous or anxious as he used to be about stuff like this. Michael was impressed. His face grew hot at the hand holding his chin up and the look on Jeremy’s face. What was it?

 

_ Worry?  _ Definitely, worry, but it was a bit more. It was- 

 

_ Love? _

_ Don't be so fucking dumb Michael. Jeremy had been pining for Cristine for years, he wouldn't just get over it for y- _

 

Jeremy tapped Michaels cheek with his middle finger, his jaw still being cradled by Jeremy’s thumb and pointer finger. He then tugged him forward with his left-hand curling around the collar of his hoodie, mashing their lips together. 

If Michael wasn’t red before, he was now. He was more than red. He was probably going to melt into a puddle on Jeremy’s lap before he got a chance to kiss the other back. Michael could taste the smoke on his lips, and when Jeremy slide his tongue into his mouth, he could taste a hint of the mint gum Jeremy always chewed on. 

 

Michael groaned. Jeremy stared at him with half-lidded eyes practically drinking it in the next small noise that Michael couldn't help but make. 

 

With another tug, Jeremy pulled Michael into his lap, one hand sliding up to his hair, and another hand sliding down to rest on the curve of Michael’s hip. Within another few seconds, Micheal pulled away trying to get some air into his lungs. 

 

“J-jer I-” 

“Michael, I know. I’ve liked you for a long time, and I know you’ve liked me longer. I was so caught up in other things that I mistreated you instead of trying to show you how much I appreciated you” 

“Jeremy…” 

Jeremy was met with a punch to the upper arm and a beet-red Michael. 

“Ow! C’mon Mike, that hurts!” 

Another few moments of silence. 

“Do it again” 

“Wha-”

“ _ Please.  _ It was so  _ nice _ . Kiss me again” He was pleading. Oh my god, Michael-  _ his  _ Michael was begging for him. 

Needless to say, Jeremy complied.

He was in heaven. Absolute heaven. Michael pressed closer by wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s neck, his legs wrapping around each side of Jeremy in a passionate frenzy of sloppy, misplaced kisses, only a few being planted perfectly on each other's lips. Michael practically wobbled.

 

Michael did wobble. In fact, he had full on fell to the floor. He had only realized around 3 seconds later that Jeremy was the cause of that. Michael didn’t even mind that his head had slammed against the floor in the process with Jeremy’s thin fingers sliding up his thigh and his lips (now more gently) slowly kissing his. 

 

The makeout session finally started to calm down, but it wasn't anything less than loving. Jeremy was especially loving. His hands circled the soft skin on Michael’s thighs, body pressing into the shorter boy under him. 

“Micha” came a hot breathy whisper against Michael’s ear, making him twitch under him. 

“Y-yeah Jer?” 

“I don't want this to go further than it should” 

“Do you not wa-”

Jeremy pressed a thumb to Michael’s lips, his other thumb digging into his thigh gently. 

“Mike, all I want to do is fuck you right now.  You know that…. But we both should take time to think about this. We don't want to make a mistake that could hurt things between us” 

 

“I understand. That makes sense, and we should- We should definitely wait a little while” 

 

Jeremy gulped, untangling himself from the position he was in, slowly lifting himself off from the floor, gripping Michael's wrist to help pull him up. Now that they were face to face Michael noticed a few things about Jeremy that he hadn’t gotten the pleasure to notice. He obviously hasn't really gotten too caught up on his skin, but there were a few differences.

One, Jeremy was now taller by a ton. Jeremy had only been taller than Michael by like half an inch, but now he was taller by a good 4 or 5 inches. Jeremy also had a tiny bit of muscle. Michael was sure that the SQUIP helped with that, but it looked like Jeremy had been keeping it up with it anyways. His upper arms were so defined, Michael just wanted to squeeze them. Jeremy stared down at him, catching him staring.

“I’ve been working on staying healthy- For me this time. No one else” 

Michael gulped, staring down at his own body. He wasn't  _ fat _ specifically, but maybe cutting down on slushies would help his figure. His stomach was definitely soft, and he was willing to bet that Jeremy’s stomach was the exact opposite. 

“I’ve been working out with Rich- Hey. Stop that. Your body is fine. I wasn't taking care of myself. I’ve started eating more and working out because I was  _ too _ skinny. You’re perfect Micah” he breathed, pressing a small kiss to the male's lips. 

“Mike. Date me” was the next set of words coming out of Jeremy’s mouth. It wasn't a nervous jumble like Michael expected it to be. 

It wasn't even a question what Michael’s answer was. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
